Woke up now with heart torn out
by BlueEyes444
Summary: Help, I have lost myself again. /NextGen, various pairings, dark.


**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter._**

**_Warning: Cousincest, and (fem)slash._**

* * *

i. lucy/lorcan

"I'm scared," you admit one night and I clench your hand tighter because I don't know what else to do.

"I may get disowned," you continue and your voice breaks just a little. My heart breaks too. I hate seeing you this way.

"I'm sure you won't," I offer, forcing a small smile. I'm actually not really sure.

You look at me, blue eyes wide and frighten. "I'm seventeen and pregnant. Daddy's going to kill me. Probably you too."

I let go of your hand and wrap an arm around your shoulder, pulling you to my chest. "Whatever happens, I'll be at your side. I love you, Lucy Weasley."

"I love you too," is your soft reply.

* * *

ii. molly/teddy

"We can't keep doing this," he says as he runs a hand across her bare skin and he's not sure who he's trying to convince: himself or her.

It doesn't matter because he convinces neither.

/

"This is wrong," he tries again before she silences him with a hot kiss.

/

"I'm married."

"Good deduction, Mr. Lupin," she taunts, her painted lips curling in a sneer, diggering her nails across his chest's tender flesh. "Glad to see that you're not a complete idiot."

He stares at her, hopelessly trapped in this black widow's web, with no escape in sight and he laughs, because that's all he can do.

* * *

iii. roxanne/lily

There's been a little too much to drink, and Roxanne is looking daring in such a long cut top and very short skirt and it's like your hand has a mind of it's own when it latches on to her wrist and pulls her closer to you.

In the darkness, you can see her smile.

* * *

iv. fred/gina longbottom

"You need to let me go, Freddie," she tells him and he lets out a sound that could pass as a mixture between a sob and laugh.

"No, I can't," he insists, voice shaking, tears blurring his brown eyes. "Please, don't ask me too."

She gives him a small and pained smile. "You can't keep living like this. Please, just let me go. Move on. Find someone else. Do it for me."

His whole body is trembling now as he tries to latch on to her hand. "I can't, Gina. I can't. I love you."

She pushes a piece of a hair from his face and for a moment, he swears he feels her. "I love you so much."

And then she's gone and he's sobbing, reaching for her, begging for her to come back.

(She's been dead for three years.)

* * *

v. james/victoire

He wonders how much she knows.

Dos she know that every other night, when he claims that he's off with the lads or at work, he's really in bed with their cousin?

Does she know that her husband doesn't really love her anymore?

Does she know?

He watches her and wonders this.

And tonight, with a cigarette dangling from her pretty lips (remember, fool, she's your cousin. don't think of her like that.), haunted gray eyes watching Molly's every movement, he thinks that maybe she's not as naive as she likes to make everyone think.

He smiles.

* * *

vi. albus/jacalyn nott

"You can't keep doing this, Jac," he tells her.

She is going down a dark path, self destruction at the highest and all he can do is watch.

"You're not my mother," she fires back, voice dripping poision. "Or my friend for that matter. So leave me the hell alone."

He tries not to let it bother him.

(But it does. It really does.)

"So today we're not friends?" he asks dryly, crossing his arms. She stares at him, just as stubbornly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He rolls his eyes dissmissvally. "Tell you what. You let me help you and I'll do your Potions and DADA homework for five months."

She looks at him and for a moment, he thinks he would kill to know what thoughts are swirling in her mind before slowly she holds out her hand.

He takes it.

* * *

vii. scorpius/rose

It's a game they play.

A tease, a taunt, a snarky comment here.

(A kiss, a touch, an I Love You here.)

And the game is on.

* * *

viii. lysander/dominique

"My family is screwed up, isn't it?" she says suddenly and not waiting for him to reply, she rattles on. "We all know what's going on with Teddy, Molly and Victoire, and I don't know why Hugo doesn't just tell everyone he's gay and Louis has been oggling James in such a way that is frankly far from cousinly and Lucy's pregnant, and Scorpius and Rose are just dancing around each other but they enjoy it, and." He raises a finger to her lips.

"You're cute when you babble, you know that?" he teases, not lifting his finger. She flushes.

Smirking, he drops his finger and presses his lips against hers.

* * *

ix. hugo/ian zabini

"Why won't you tell them about us?" Ian asks softly in the dead of night. His heart is beating so loud, he fears that Hugo can hear it.

"They wouldn't understand," Hugo mutters sleepily into his hair before snores fill the room.

Ian traces a finger across Hugo's bare chest.

"Wouldn't they?"

* * *

x. louis/james patil parkinson

It is no coincidence that the boy he is dating is named James.

No coincidence at all.

So, if he whispers James in the heat of the night, it's okay.

And if he pictures his cousin in bed beside him? Well, he'll never tell.


End file.
